A glimpse of red jade
by 29Bored
Summary: Fate has a strange sense of humor... and by fate I mean him. I was better off dead, even if it didn't work the first time.


Part I-A glance of fate

Dying is supposed to be a one time experience, but it seems that my expectations are shattered again, I expected to adapt to this seemingly chaotic world since I spent here a good amount of my life... Maybe I am not dead, he promised a new start, a better world, still I am surely dying from boredom. It is even more boring then the first time and I blame him for that...

I would have continued my long obligatory rant of the day, if I didn't felt something changing. It was nothing big and loud like the bang of canon fire at start of a war or the sound of a trumpet at the making of a king. No, it was more subtle than that like a chime of a bell singing a soft lullaby. Being lured by the melody I found myself looking upon a small dirty room. A beautiful woman was giving birth on the bed that seemed to take up the whole space.

Soon the cries of a baby could be heard and a girl was born. The woman looked with cold eyes at the crying baby and said: "You brought me nothing but trouble..."

The distaste in her voice was apparent and frowned at the scene. I was still confused why this was apparently important. The woman was clearly not the source of the feeling that brought me here so it must be the baby. She was unassuming, the rukh around her was even more unimpressive. It was nothing compared to the First Class Singularity.

So absorbed was I in my own thoughts that I was nearly startled when the only door of the room was broken down and tree armed men entered. The woman screamed as she was impaled by a sword. The man who stabbed her then looked upon the baby and after a small internal debate took the newborn with him.

For whatever reason I stayed around the girl, who I now had a name for. She is Ren Kogoryou, the eight daughter of the brother of an emperor. Her mother was a lady in waiting for his last concubine and as expected the fact that she was the illegitimate child of the emperor's brother was the talk of the whole palace. Poor child, she suffers from the scorn of not being of noble blood from all the people around her: from the single maid who looks after her to the siblings who never met her. Poor sweet child! I admit over the time I watched over her I became attached and sometimes I swear it seems that she can sense my presence especially when she looks my way and smiles.

After a long time I was at peace, but like all things nice it wasn't supposed to last. I couldn't say I was completely taken by surprise I always felt that something was amiss in the palace even though I never bothered to investigate.

But now I was curious so I went to look around. I didn't expect to see flames as tall as the sky eating from the main part of the palace. I was compelled to go inside where I saw only death. Still through the smoke and heat a small figure could be seen stumbling. When I got closer I recognised the young prince struggling to stay awake.

"Come, little one. You are close. Hold on, just a bit to the exit." I said, forgetting for a moment I could not be seen... however he got up and with a new vigor he rushed to the courtyard.

I looked after him feeling hopeless since I couldn't do anything to help and then I caught sight of something moving to my right. Turning to see what it was I nearly felt myself turning into stone before rage suddenly took over me.

SHE was there. I couldn't believe. She deserves to suffer not to be alive and smile like she was happy. For all she has done even death was a light punishment. For a moment I was overcome with such hatred that I made a move to attack her, but since I could not interact with the living world it had no effect. I cursed my inability to do something and I blamed him again for being in this state.

As I was absorbed in my own thoughts she looked at me and her smile was the last thing I saw before blackness overtook my sight.

…...

AN: The Plot-Bunnies attacked, took me hostage and are holding me at gun point as I write this. I do not even know what am I doing.


End file.
